1. Field
Embodiments relate to a wideband communication system, and more particularly, to a frequency signal generation apparatus generating frequency signals of various band groups.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a wideband communication system is a system that transmits wanted data using a plurality of frequency bands having a specific bandwidth. More particularly, a wideband communication system transmits wanted data using a plurality of sub-band frequency bands having specific bandwidths, which together enable a relatively large amount of data to be transmitted per hour.
Multi-Band Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (hereinafter it is referred to as ‘MB-OFDM’) is one method for embodying the wideband communication system. The MB-OFDM method has an advantage in that it can be flexibly used in response to frequency allocation, which is different for different countries. Thus, a wideband wireless communication system of MB-OFDM method is being actively developed.